my_little_pony_friendship_isfandomcom-20200216-history
Chat
If you wish to socialize in real-time, we have a chat facility available through Discord, which is an up-to-date, user-friendly and nicely presented application. It is available for use via your internet browser, or you can download the Apps for Android, Apple, Windows, Mac, and Linux. Discord for Chat You can join our server at any time by clicking on this link. For help and support with using Discord, please click here. For help appealing a ban, please read below. Contentshide Discord Moderators Administrators and Discord Administrators Guidelines Server roles Channels Enforcement action Misconduct Discord Moderators Moderators are selected members of the community with the rights to moderate the chat according to the guidelines. Discord Moderators Callofduty4 DJVinylScratchy Daxxie X Z Lelouch vi Britannia Lil' Shaddie Mystery O NoktiKlepto UnknownProdigy Administrators and Discord Administrators By default, administrators also have moderator abilities in chat. Their key responsibilities are to manage the server, engage user activity, manage polls and input the consensus from discussions within the Discord community. Administrators Bobogoobo Dogman15 GoldenBluebird Guildmaster ImperfectXIII Jonny Manz Kinah Lightening Mega Sean 45 TheRequiemEmpire Discord Administrators Crazy sam10 TheUltimateH4M Thundermare William Holden Guidelines 1) Please be respectful. Refrain from doing things that can upset other users. 2) Chat topics must be stopped or changed when instructed by a moderator. 3) Please check each channel’s topic to know its use. If needed, please use the respective dedicated rooms. Do not derail channels from their designated topic 4) Pornography, gore, and other explicit material are not permitted; this includes links and direct uploads of such material. 5) Obscene nicknames are not permitted. Do not misuse the "Playing..." Discord feature to display inappropriate comments. 6) Do not advertise. This includes other Discord servers, websites, and self-promotion. 7) Don’t flood the chat with repetitive or hard to read messages/emotes. This includes excessive messages outside respected dedicated rooms, such as excessive bot commands in #bot-channel. 8) Do not post other people's personal information. Please exercise due care in sharing your own personal information. 9) Do not "mini-mod". If a moderator is dealing with a situation, please let them deal with the situation without further input. 10) If you would like to discuss a mute, kick or ban, please contact a moderator or administrator (ideally the one who gave the mute, kick or ban) through direct message, or use the following server: https://tinyurl.com/yb7v3skv - It is not acceptable to re-enter the server on a different account after a ban under any circumstances. 11) After an episode airing, spoilers are only allowed in #mlp-material until the Monday after. #wiki-activity shows activity on the Wiki while #leaks-and-rumors show leaked content or episodes that have been aired in countries earlier than most, both of which including potential spoilers, please be aware. Note: All moderators can use their own discretion when issuing warnings. Even if something is not explicitly stated, moderators can ask certain behavior to stop if they feel it is detrimental to the server. Server roles @Wiki Administrators - these are administrators on the wiki. They have the ability to configure the server, manage nicknames and issue kicks, bans, and mutes. @Moderators - these are server moderators. They have the ability to manage nicknames and issue kicks, bans, and mutes @Ponyville Residents - these are the most active users on the server. If you chat enough, you will automatically obtain this role! @Bots - these are the bots operated by trusted members of the community. Channels Guidelines - An easy way to view a reminder of the above guidelines. Announcements - A place where Wiki Administrators make statements that require attention. Twitter - The Wiki also has a twitter account and this channel allows quick and easy viewing of our Wiki's tweets. Mane - The place of the main chat, most of the discussion occurs here. Links_and_pics - This channel is for users to post pictures and links. Bot-channel - If you wish to use our bots, this channel is the place to do it. Mlp_material - This is a place for users to discuss anything MLP related which includes spoilers. Roleplay - For those who enjoy roleplay. Wiki - For casual discussion regarding the Wiki. Please note that no major changes can occur without a prior discussion in the appropriate forum. Townhall - A place to discuss changes to our Discord server. Please note that no major changes can occur without a prior discussion in the appropriate forum. Forum-input - A place for Discord-only users to leave their input on the most recent forums Mod-discussion - A place for moderators and administrators to discuss current affairs and ask for help in confidence. Admin-discussion - A place for administrators to discuss current affairs and discuss matters requiring their attention. Mod-logs - When someone is warned, muted, banned or kicked on the server, our moderation bot makes a note of it on this channel. Enforcement action Moderators will always try to warn fairly prior to taking enforcement action (excluding warnings). If the warnings are not followed, the below actions may occur: Warn - A warning is logged by our moderator bot in #mod-logs and when possible, is always the first approach to a breach in guidelines. Mute - If warnings are not adhered to or on rare occasions, moderators are not left with another alternative, the mute function prevents users from sending any messages for the time-frame set by the muting moderator/administrator. Kick - The user in question is kicked from the server and is able to rejoin with a new invitation. Ban - A ban is regarded as a final resort and is only used in exceptional circumstances. This prevents the user rejoining and all links to the server show as "expired". A ban can be overturned, however, it is moderator discretion and should only be undone with prior discussion with the banning moderator/administrator. If you wish to appeal a ban, please join our appeals server and put your case forward. Please note, we will only accept appeals that have integrity and proper reasoning to them. Click here to join Misconduct All users including Administrators, Discord Operators, and Moderators are expected to follow the guidelines as set out in this policy. In the very unlikely event, this does not occur, users with enhanced rights are subject to the same outcome as those without as well as having their positions under question in the form of a forum. Each situation is dealt with on a case-by-case basis. If gross misconduct is observed, the user in question is subject to having their rights revoked immediately by an Administrator. What constitutes gross misconduct is up to the discretion of the administrator at the time. If the person in question happens to be an administrator, users are asked to contact and alternative Administrator. If anyone has any concerns, please contact an Administrator.